gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Gakuen Alice Chapter 150
Title- Ambivalence Date- August 5th, 2011 Volume 26 Previous Chapter → 149 Next Chapter → 151 Synopsis It is the day of the New Year's concert with Reo. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, and Tono split up to prepare for their confrontation against the ESP. Again, they warn Natsume to be careful. Ruka, also fully aware that natsume is willing to risk his life to save Mikan, asks him to not be reckless and never leave his side. Elsewhere in the theatre, Hotaru and the rest of Class B split up for their own confrontation against Reo and Z. Hotaru hears the boys' conversation with her transmitters and realizes their plans. This makes her worry that what they plan to do will put Mikan in an even deeper situation and destroy their chances of seeing her again As Reo prepares for the concert, he is excited that he will be able to destroy the ESP. At the same time, the ESP is smiling from a balcony, thinking he will be able to take over Z. Luna, who has been deeply depressed since Yuka's death, has begun drinking heavily to ease her grief and pain. All she ever thinks about is Yuka's last moments and of how much Luna wanted to be like Yuka. She does not want to attend the concert with the ESP, but knows she has no choice. She remembers her earlier conversation with the ESP, which he told her and Persona that they are still under orders to go along with his plot to take control of Z and to use the concert as a scam to trick Mikan into breaking the contract so he can gain use of her Alice. When Luna tried to protest him, the ESP told her that they were meant to be together and that she must to what needs to be done. Luna cries not only because she knows she had wronged Yuka but because she is trapped by the ESP who used her feelings for him to wrap her around his finger. Shiki visits Mikan, who is writing in her journal. He snatches it from her and reads the list of wishes she wants to accomplish: (1) see the sea with her friends, (2) go on a date with Natsume, (3) see her grandfather, and (4) go shopping with Hotaru. Shiki is amused but grateful that she is in high spirits. He tells her of the time he and Yuka went to see the sea once and mentions how hard it is for Alices to see the sea, even if they are no longer in the school. When asked if she had seen it, Mikan says she hasn't and only a few of her friends have seen it, and she longs to one day see it with them. Shiki says that Yuka and Izumi would have wanted to see the sea with her. When Mikan asks about what is happening outside, Shiki says there is a concert, which Mikan asks if she can watch on the monitor. Shiki initially refuses because the performer is someone she doesn't want to see. Mikan insists that she wants to see it and Shiki relents, even though he knows how she will react. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions 1. The Elementary school principal's plan? Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter